This invention relates in general to emergency exit devices and deals more particularly with an improved exit device of the vertical rod type which includes at least one latch unit connected to an operating unit by a vertically extending rod. It is generally desirable that the latch unit, and consequently the vertical rod which operates it, be located near the beveled or free side edge of the door. In most, if not all, exit devices of the aforedescribed type the position of the latch or latches and operating rod or rods on the door determines the position of any outside operator which may be provided. However, when such a device is installed on a prefabricated door which is prebored to receive an outside operator which has a conventional backset the position of the bore will be the determining factor in locating each latch and its associated operating rod relative to the free side edge of the door. Thus, optimum positioning of a latch or pair of latches may not be obtainable on such an installation.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved vertical rod exit device particularly adapted for installation on a prefabricated door which includes a preformed transverse opening or bore therethrough which has a conventional backset, that is the axis of the bore is set back or horizontally offset a conventional distance from the beveled edge of the door, as, for example, 25/8 or 23/4 inches. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved exit device of the aforedescribed type particularly adapted to utilize a low profile push bar.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a vertical rod emergency exit device for mounting on the inner face of an outwardly opening door to secure the door in closed position. The device has at least one vertically extending latch operating rod, an operating unit or rod shifting mechanism operably connected to the latch operating rod, an outside operator operably connected to the rod shifting mechanism, and an inside actuator engaged with the rod shifting mechanism and operable at all times in response to pressure applied in a door opening direction to move said latch operating rod to latch releasing position whereby to release the door. The outside operator comprises a rotary member supported on the door for angular movement about a horizontal axis, horizontally spaced from the vertically extending latch operating rod, and operable to move the operating rod to latch releasing position.